The Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) is a minority-carrier device with high input impedance and large bipolar current-carrying capability. Many designers view IGBTs as devices with MOS input characteristics and bipolar output characteristics that are voltage-controlled bipolar devices. The IGBT is a functional integration of Power MOSFET and BJT devices in monolithic form and combines the best attributes of both to achieve optimal device characteristics.
The IGBT is suitable for many applications in power electronics, especially in Pulse Width Modulated (PWM) servo and three-phase drives requiring high dynamic range control and low noise. It also can be used in Uninterruptible Power Supplies (UPS), Switched-Mode Power Supplies (SMPS), and other power circuits requiring high switch repetition rates. IGBT improves dynamic performance and efficiency and reduces the level of audible noise. It is equally suitable in resonant-mode converter circuits. Optimized IGBTs are available for both low conduction loss and low switching loss.